


Infograph for 'No Fixed Point'

by Shipping-by-Numbers (BronzedViolets), superblue



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, infographic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedViolets/pseuds/Shipping-by-Numbers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblue/pseuds/superblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the infograph for the wonderful au ‘No fixed point’’ by Bendingsignpost. It is an amazingly complex story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infograph for 'No Fixed Point'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Fixed Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881081) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/kenderyn/media/tumblr_nw7me2jnpo1ug28o0o1_1280_zpsvjtxkwia.jpg.html)


End file.
